Qiu Canfeng
Pre Novel (Background) Qui Canfeng is one of the four protectors of the Crippling Night Demon Sect. The Crippling Night Demon Sect is considered the strongest organization in the East Sea Region. The sect is somewhat in decline since the death of the previous sect master, due to quarreling between the Four Sect Protectors as each attempts to become the new head. In spite of the sect's decline, people of the Eastern Sea Region still fear it more than the current Overlord of the region, the Immortal Execution Archipelago. ("Crippling Night Demon Sect" is better understood as "The Sect of Night-Demons which Cripples others"). Novel Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces Qui Canfeng arrived in the Azure Province of the Nine Provinces Continent in a literal blaze of glory as he slaughtered an ancient Monstrous Beast with a powerful Special Bloodline. The Ancient Monstrous Beast was an enormous Raging Fire Divine Bird of the Martial King level that possessed the Special Bloodline of a divine fire bird. In the final moments of the fight against the Raging Fire Divine Bird, the bird and Qui Canfeng crashed into the Void Mountain Range of the Azure province in a fiery spectacle visible across the whole of the Nine Provinces, which attracted quite a bit of attention from various powers of the provinces. Unfortunately for Chu Feng and Eggy, Qui Canfeng absorbed all of the Source Energy of the Martial King level Raging Fire Divine Beast once he killed it. Despite being drained of Source Energy, the fresh corpse was still collected by the experts of the Jiang Dynasty to be separated into parts and made into very powerful Special treasure second only to Elite Armament. Qui Canfeng is currently trap in the Emperor Tomb in the Azure Province. After slaying the bird monstrous beast, Qui Canfeng stuck around on the Azure Province for no clear reason. However, it paid off as he followed Chu Feng and the Jiang Dynasty experts into the Emperor Tomb through the Vermilion Bird entrance. Using his skills has a Gold-Cloak World Spiritist, Qui Canfeng easily disabled the various mechanisms of the Emperor Tomb while ignoring the Evil Spirits entirely to deter others. Qui Canfeng quickly progressed through the Emperor Tomb, eventually reaching the false-end and succumbing to a powerful illusion trap. During his progression through the Tomb, he acquired the last secret skill of the Emperor Tomb, the Vermilion Bird Revival Technique. Though it is unstated as to what this technique does, it's speculated by the name and the common relationship between Vermilion Birds and Phoenixes that the Vermilion Bird Revival Technique is a powerful self-healing skill that may even be capable of reviving oneself from near-death. To escape, Qui Canfeng makes several offers to Chu Feng in return for going to get help from allies in the Eastern Sea Region to break the trap. The offers include making Chu Feng his apprentice, providing vast sums of cultivation resources from the Emperor Tomb, and even using the Crippling Night Demon Sect to help Chu Feng overthrow the Immortal Execution Archipelago to save his 3rd fiancée, Zi Ling. Chu Feng accepts, and vows to return with the necessary help from the Crippling Night Demon Sect to free Qui Canfeng. Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region (No Spanish please) Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial King Category:Gold Cloak Category:Crippling Night Demon Sect Category:Eastern Sea Region